We Have Another Sister?
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: So as it turns out, Mia and Bree have a sister that the girls didn't even know about. Their parents never told them about Addison Comenzo. So when Mia and Bree's long lost sibling shows up one day, on a normal day for the Davenport household, everything Mia and Bree know is thrown off balance. Can everyone adjust to having a new bionic girl- Mia and Bree's sister- in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Mia-Teresa-Davenport: Hi there, everyone! This a brand new story that I decide to write! :) Unfortunately, and I'm sad to say this, but I am experiencing a bit of a writers block on Survival Of The Fittest right now, so I came up with this story to help me through it. SOTF won't be updated for a while due to the writers block I'm experiencing for Survival Of The Fittest. I'm really sorry about that, guys. Please don't be mad. I hope you guys all understand that I have writers block and won't kill me or anything like that.**

**Oh, and here is just a quick thing: Mia Comenzo is portrayed by Emilie Voe Nereng (the girl in the cover picture with the blonde hair and blue eyes,) and Addy (Addison) Comenzo is portrayed by the girl you see in the cover picture in the middle. :3**

**Also, yet another reminder: This story is NOT connected to On The Run in any way, so Adam, Bree, Mia and Chase aren't running from the authorities. Leo is not bionic. You Posted What never happened. They also have the old lab instead of the new one in Season Three, just to clear that up in case if there is any confusion.**

**And, as usual, I don't own anything from Lab Rats. I only own this story and my OC's, and anything else you don't recognize. I'm just doing this for fun, so I'm not trying to make money off of this story. This is just the beginning chapter for We Have Another Sister, so the first chapter might be a little bit shorter than the rest of my chapters in the future, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review if you liked it! :3**

* * *

_**Mia's POV**_

I give a small smile in relief as I break the surface of the cold salty water, hauling my friends up along and up onto the beach, and water flows from my black mission suit and onto the hot sand below my feet, and the hot sand absorb the water effortlessly, and the once light colored sand turns a dark brown color, signaling that the sand had successfully done it's job.

Bree and Chase wipe water out of their faces and grin at Adam and I, panting out a 'thanks' to Adam- who lays face down on the sand, his chest heaving from the effort of swimming from the middle of the ocean and upwards with Bree's arms clasped firmly on his waist so she wouldn't loose him in the dark water- and I for helping them swim up. Sometimes I forget they don't have the ability to breathe underwater, but I push my blonde hair out of my face and ignore it, and let out a tired grin to my friends.

"Good job, guys! The Daven-copter will be here soon to pick you up. Great job on the successful mission!" Mr. Davenport's voice rings out over the comset, and I high-five Adam, who grins and wipes water out of his hair with his glove-clad hand.

We had just finished yet another successful mission in under ten minutes flawlessly. A semi-poisonous chemical had leaked into the Atlantic Ocean, and it would have killed a lot of wildlife if we hadn't stopped it in time.

"Yes!" Bree cheers, laughing a bit as she hugs Chase, who smiles at all of us widely.

"Great job, everyone!" He says, pushing his hair back so it's spiky again, wiping away anymore water that's in his hair. "Oh, look!" He points up to the sky with his left hand, a small grin plastered on his tan face, and warm sunlight reflects across his hazel eyes, "Mr. Davenport is here!"

I almost drop down into the sand in relief from those few simple words that came out of his mouth, and I let out a small groan of acknowledgment to my boyfriend to let him know that I heard him, and I can hear Adam and Bree do the same, even without my bionic hearing.

Adam, Bree, Chase and I are all thoroughly exhausted from the effort of the mission we just finished, and the only thing I want to do right now is collapse onto the couch and bury my face into a pillow and sleep for a week, maybe even more than a week.

The ladder suddenly drops down next to my older sister on her left, and Bree lifts her head to look at the rope. She rubs her eyes and stumbles back up onto her feet from the hot sand, and wipes away anything that might have gotten on her mission suit before grabbing Adam's bicep and super speeding up the black ladder, Adam yelling a little bit as he runs at the speed of a bullet without any warning from my older sister.

I grab Chase's hand and super speed up the ladder as well, and I slump down in between Adam and Chase in the middle seat while Bree slides into the other seat directly across from Adam, who grunts slightly as he slides the helicopter door shut with a semi-loud boom. Chase and I wince at the same time from the noise due to our bionic hearing.

It will take about an hour to get back to Mission Creek, so the ride home will probably be enveloped in a peaceful silence, covering the helicopter like a blanket, and I smile at Chase.

This will be a long ride.

* * *

I push a strand out of hair out of my face before opening the helicopter door and jumping out of the helicopter. I run my hand through my waist length light blonde hair so it's pushed back from my face and out of my eyes.

I walk into the lab and shrug my mission bag off of my shoulder and it plops to the floor, and Adam, Bree and Chase do the same.

Adam groans and lies down onto the counter in the middle of the room, and Bree coughs twice and follows him before slumping down on the ground, her back propped up by the cyber desk. Chase and I sit down into the two white chairs at the control panel for all of our capsules. Chase reaches over and holds my hand, and I smile weakly at him.

The lab doors slide open with a small puff of air to reveal Leo, who stops in the front of the stainless steel doors, his eyes scanning over quizzically us as he flexes his left arm. "You guys okay? How do you guys feel?" He asks, blinking.

I glance up at him, my eyes flashing brightly. "We just swam up from the Atlantic Ocean, Leo. How do you _think_ we feel?" Sarcasm drips from my words.

Leo winces. "Right. Sorry."

Mr. Davenport walks into the room, and he rubs the back of his head. "I know you guys are all tired, but you should probably get changed out of your mission suits."

Bree groans tiredly and walks over to her capsule, Adam and Chase following her actions.

The order of the capsules go like this: Adam, and then Chase, and then my capsule, and then Bree's capsule. Since Adam and Chase were the only two people in the lab at the time- living alone in the lab, only knowing three people and one progressively annoying smart-home system for up to sixteen years- Mr. Davenport had to put in two more capsules when my parents died.

Mr. Davenport quickly agreed that Bree and I needed a capsule, and he built our capsules in less than three days.

Along with the new capsules, Mr. Davenport also gave us new rooms. Tasha insisted that we move into new rooms because Mr. Davenport has a lot of extra rooms that no one uses. To say that Adam, Bree, Chase and I were exited to get new rooms was an understatement.

Blueish-whitish light encases all of our capsules and we step out of them at the same time, and we have comfortable, simple, everyday clothes on.

I walk over to the main control panel and grab a white hair-tie from a box that is tucked away by the main control panel, which was specificity made for Bree and I as a gift from Mr. Davenport, because obviously, we're both girls so we need girl things like hair scrunches and hair clips and bobby pins and other small things that girls have and the like.

"Bree, you want anything from the box?" I ask, not bothering to look up at my sister.

"Uh, just a hair-tie would be great." She says, and I use my telekinesis to hand her the requested item.

"Thanks, Mia." She says to me.

I nod and close the box, sliding the box back into it's little compartment. I smile over at Chase, who smiles back, and tie my hair up into a long fishtail braid, allowing a few pieces of hair to escape from the braid so they frame my face perfectly, and I stand up.

Tasha walks into the lab, her white socks making slight scuffing noises as she walks over at us, smiling brightly.

"Whose hungry?" She asks, and Adam jumps up like he just got an electric shock.

"Me!" He gives us his signature goofy grin before bolting upstairs, not bothering to use the elevator for a trip.

I shake my head and smile at him at how childish he is, and Bree, Leo, Chase and I follow him upstairs to the island, where french fries and chicken fingers sit on a black plate, steam curling up from the food, which signals that the food is still hot.

I smile at Chase and kiss his cheek before grabbing the food and placing it onto the glass kitchen table. Adam grabs the correct amount of plates, Bree grabs a few glasses for the drinks, and Chase grabs the napkins and the silverware and we finish setting the table.

"Ooh, I smell amazing food." Mr. Davenport says, walking into the room and taking a seat.

I grin at him. "Yep. We literally just finished setting the table when you walked into the room."

He nods and smiles back at me warmly and picks up a fork and gets some french fries and some chicken and begins to dig in, and Adam, Leo and Chase follow his actions eagerly.

Bree and I share a look and we smile. "Boys." We grin, laughing a little bit, and Adam playfully glares at the both of us.

Tasha rolls her eyes and begins to cut into her chicken with her knife, holding the said piece of meat in place with her fork and taking a bite like a proper lady should.

(Oh who am I kidding? This is _our_ family, the Davenport/Dooley/Comenzo after all. So sure, Tasha doesn't have the ferocity of Adam, Chase and Leo and all of the teenage boys in America might have when it comes to food at dinnertime, but she is the only one in our family who is actually a normal adult.)

I roll my eyes and begin to eat, and we go through our normal routines of eating at the table. Which consists of all of us automatically listening- but not listening to the same time- to Mr. Davenport gloat about himself or a new invention or about how much money he has, Tasha scolding the boys (mostly Leo and Adam) when they say or something inappropriate, and Bree and I talking about random things, like going to the mall tomorrow or calling Caitlin or hanging out with Owen to go somewhere with him someday in the future.

Once we finish eating our food, we put our dirty dishes in the sink and begin to clean them and put them in the dishwasher so they can clean.

Adam and Leo walk over to the couch and turn on the TV to watch their cartoons, and Bree automatically sits down next to Adam with her phone in her hand, her fingers flying away across the screen even _without_ her super speed. I smile when Adam's hand snakes around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

This is just a typical day for the Davenport household.

Chase grabs my hand and sits next to Bree, and I rest my head on Chase's shoulder and sigh happily, feeling content with everything right now.

I kiss Chase's cheek and he grins at me, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

I giggle. "Chase, we've been dating for a long time now, and you still blush when I kiss your cheek?" I tease him, and he grins.

"I can't help it." He says, his voice light, "Sometimes I wonder if you're for real."

"Oh trust me." I smirk, "I am very real."

"Hey, as much as we appreciate the heartwarming Chia moment," Adam says, not turning to us because his eyes are glued to the TV screen, "Leo and I are trying to watch George the Talking Golden Retriever bark out a very touching love letter to Sally the Talking Beagle."

I blink and shake my head, and I reply the moment in my head to make sure that I hadn't misheard my best friend. Yep. I heard that correctly. Talking dogs. And talking dogs writing _love letters. _How crazy is that? Although, it is our family. We have a crazy life.

To be honest, I will never _ever_ understand Adam and Leo and simple their cartoons. I don't see how they like them, but I'm not going to judge my best friends, not even a little bit. If it makes them happy, I have decided that I myself am going happy for them, no matter how dumb this- or any- cartoon that they watch together might be.

Chase rolls his eyes at the comment from his stepbrother. He smiles at me brightly and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and we all watch the simple-minded cartoon together.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and groan lightly, yanking the covers off of my body and rubbing sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand, and I yawn loudly before walking over to my closet and picking out an outfit for me to wear for school today.

I quickly get changed into a comfortable outfit and I run my hand through my hair before walking over to the bathroom. I glance at myself in the large mirror and brush my teeth before grabbing the pink comb that's on the side of the counter and begin to brush my long blonde hair. Once I feel like my hair is combed, I pull my hair up into a side ponytail and put the comb onto the counter once I'm done with it and grab my makeup bag from one of the drawers and begin to put on some makeup. Chase says I look beautiful even without makeup, which makes me smile, but I decide that I like to put makeup on. It makes me feel less... I don't know, insecure about myself.

Once I'm happy with how I look, I open my bedroom door and walk downstairs.

Adam and Bree are already downstairs and dressed for school, sitting at the island next to each other on the stools, and Adam has a bowl of frosted flakes sitting in front of him, and Bree turns toward me and says good morning to me before pouring some cereal into a bowl and grabbing a spoon so she can eat the said food, and Adam follows her action of saying good morning before digging into his cereal again.

I smile warmly at my older sister and my best friend, saying good morning back to them before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a glass to pour myself a glass of milk.

I put the carton of milk back into it's place and shut the fridge and set the glass down, and all of the sudden a pair of arms wrap around my waist, lifting me high up into the air.

I yelp in surprise and giggle at Chase, who grins warmly at me. He is the one who lifted me up into the air.

"Good morning, Mia." He says, setting me down back onto the floor and grabbing an orange.

"Good morning, Chase." I say, grabbing an apple from the bowl and biting into it, and a slight _crunch_ echoes around the room.

Leo walks into the room a few minutes later and scratches the back of his head, his dark eyes are still full of sleep, and he yawns a little bit, but he's dressed for school at least.

"Morning, guys." He says, his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning." Bree says, scratching the back of her neck.

I nod politely to him and finish my glass of milk, putting it in the sink and washing it before throwing my apple core away in the trash.

Mr. Davenport walks in, followed by Tasha. They slept in late. Especially for a school day, especially on a Wednesday morning.

"We need to get ready for school." Chase says, throwing away his now eaten orange and spiking up his hair.

Adam groans loudly. "Ugh, fine!" He says, and I smirk, throwing Adam his book bag, and he catches it with ease before slipping it onto his shoulder and adjusting the strap so it fits him correctly.

Chase smiles and grabs his bag, and Bree grabs her bag as well, and Leo quickly finishes his cereal and grabs his book bag, kissing Tasha's cheek before shutting the door behind him.

We walk down the long driveway and towards the Mission Creek High school.

"Mia, can you do me a favor?" Leo asks as we walk along the sidewalk.

It will take a few minutes to get to school at this pace. If Bree and I had just used our super speed, we would have been there in a few seconds, so instead, we went with the alternative. Normal walking.

I nod. "Sure. What is do you need, Leo?"

"Can you make me a fake girlfriend with a real body?" He asks, pulling a puppy dog face, and his lip pulls into a pout, as if to try and persuade me into doing what he asks.

I roll my eyes at him, shaking my head. "Leo, I'm not making you a girlfriend!"

"Aw come on, please?" He begs, "Please? For me?"

I shake my head firmly, narrowing my eyes at him. "No. I am not going to do that for you, Leo."

He groans and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine."

I smile at him sweetly, patting his head. "Thank you."

He grunts. "Sure thing, Mia."

"What do you even need a girlfriend for?" Adam asks, smirking a little bit, "is poor little Leo lonely?" He asks in a baby voice, and Leo scowls and punches his upper arm and crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, reminding me of a little five year old kid who doesn't get his or her way immediately.

Adam and Bree laugh, and Chase smirks as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, grinning a bit. Leo just rolls his eyes.

* * *

We walk into school, and I walk over to my locker, smiling at Caitlin before opening my locker and walking grabbing a few books for class I will need for the first couple of classes I have.

"Hey Mia, you want to come over today?" She asks me, and I bite my lip. We have training today.

"I can't." I say after a few seconds to come up with a lie, "Chase is taking me to the movies."

"Oh." She says sadly. "That's okay."

"I'm sorry." I say, and then shut my locker, and she walks away. I feel guilty for lying to her, but I had to. She can't know about our lives. Our bionic lives.

I walk over to Bree, who glances over at Caitlin. "What lie were you forced to tell this time?" She asks.

I sigh. "That Chase and I were going to the movies."

"Did she buy it?"

"Yep. She bought it."

Bree smiles a little bit at me and Adam, Leo and Chase walk over to us.

"What's up, guys?" Leo asks. He frowns at our expressions. "Are you two alright?"

Bree nods. "Yep. We're okay."

"Did you have to lie to Caitlin?" Adam asks, slinging his arm around Bree's shoulder.

I nod. "I did. I told her Chase and I were going to the movies."

Leo nods in approval with the answer. "Good call, Mia. She's psycho. Seriously messed up."

I nudge him, frowning in disapproval, and Chase wraps his arm around my waist and then the bell rings. We all say goodbye to each other and head our separate ways to our classes.

* * *

Chase and I slide into our seats for Social Studies class at the same time, and I take out a pencil and begin to write the notes that are up on the board a little faster than a normal human, but not too fast so I don't expose my bionics to everyone.

Chase eyes me warily. _Babe, slow down!_ He says with our linked-telepathy.

Mr. Davenport set that up a few months ago because he wanted us to be able to stay in touch on missions if comests weren't available for some reason, like if they stopped working, the telepathic link would be available for us to use whenever we needed it, like on missions. They are designed for missions, but we use them whenever we want to talk in class or when we aren't near each other, which is almost always never. We use our telepathic link now because it's a lot easier than the comsets.

I shake my head slightly. _It's okay, Chase. I always do this._

He hesitates. _Okay._

I smile at him slightly before continuing to take the notes that are up on the board.

* * *

"God, Mrs. Jenkins never stops talking. She could probably break the world record for 'Most Kids Annoyed In The Classroom Over A Thirty Five Minute Time Span At School' record. Seriously." Leo grunts, setting his lunch tray down at the lunch table, sighing in the process. He slips into his seat and runs a hand over his face.

"She's a teacher, Leo." Chase says, setting his tray down. "That's generally what happens."

Leo sighs. "Yeah, but today I learned that her daughter is going to Yale. Took her about thirty five minutes to explain what happened and how she got in and how she's doing now."

I just roll my eyes at that.

"What?" Leo asks, frowning. "It's not my fault."

Adam pats his back, forgetting about his super strength, and Leo winces as he tilts forward slightly, rubbing his back.

"Dude," he straightens and glares at Adam, "you really need to get a handle on your super strength!"

Adam winces and gently pats his back this time, "Oh, sorry, little dude. I can't help that I'm ridiculously strong." He does his signature goofy grin before taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I also like to punch this guy," he punches Chase's bicep, and Chase jumps and yells slightly.

"Ow!" Chase exclaims, wincing and rubbing his arm, glaring at his older brother. "Adam, why do you always punch _me_?!"

Adam shrugs casually and takes another bite out of his cheese sandwich before answering, "Because everyone knows hitting girls is wrong."

Bree, Leo, Chase and I blink, then stare at each other, a shocked expression mixed with a confused expression crosses over our faces. Did Adam say something intelligent for once? That is something you don't hear everyday, that's for sure.

"Yes," Bree says, "hitting girls is so wrong."

I wince at that, and Bree casts me an apologetic glance at me, and I force myself to finish eating, despite the fact that I lost my appetite a few seconds ago.

We let the 'hitting girls is so wrong' subject drop almost immediately once Adam finishes his sandwich in awkward silence.

If only Leo, Adam and Chase knew what happened, and if they know as much as we do about what happened a few years ago.

If only what Bree and I know about the touchy subject.


End file.
